Talk:Isis/@comment-33011708-20180404100836/@comment-53539-20180405104711
I think there are traces of her somewhat, as Zhoa Yan's main trait is "nobility", in short she started off fighting for a "good cause" and hated Vampires. Her horizons have since been broaden, but she is over protective. It was hinted Isis was once like this herself when she spoke to Yue Jian after the first time she was thrown to the students to fight and Yue Jian refused to fight back. Something seemed to have been hinted there that something went down. If this is true then the latter half of Zhoa Yan, wherein she is now hugely judgemental towards situations, is now what Isis has become. So Isis may be more like Zhoa then the other two. My note as well, is don't forget, Yue Jian is a fault within the cloning process and is the least like Isis according to her. She has stubbornness that Isis herself lacks. Yue Jian is the one growing up was much different to the other two and their father put it down to her slower development to being a fault in the cloning process. Since chapter 1, however, there has been no reference to this so I'm wondering if its going to be referenced back at all. Xi Yan is I will note is the eaiest to see in Isis, as Isis takes want she wants as Xi Yan once did herself. Both make sacrifices that hurt others. The issue is, Isis has no regrets on what she does. Ge Chen states that reluctance is what makes a person themselves. ITs a limitation one builds into oneself. Even Xi Yan, has her limitations in what she is will to do. Meanwhile Isis with Set's help has a bloody pile of bodies left behind in her bid to get back the things she has lost. Its quite a difference between Xi Yan and her morality and Isis and her lack of. Edit: If Yue Jian had died, I don't think Isis would have been bothered as there are still two more clones. She seems to see the 3 girls as just "things" to be used to a degree. I don't know how I feel about Isis myself, but I do agree with what she said early on, that by all means of definition by mortals, Isis is "evil" despite Gods being beyond the concept. As I once said, in VtM, paths of enlightenment are basically built on the issue of time = loss of humanity. The longer a Vampire lives, the more humanity they loose. By the time their 500 years old, they will have lost the path of humanity, and been forced to adopt a path of enlightenment. The soul exception being the Ravnos, who never get to go on the path of Humanity at all, as they were without humanity as human beings. Basically, the longer a person lives, the more life pulls into question, and this isn't just Vampure in cWOD, what each being has to do over its lifetime. Even some of the most "honorable" creatures (the Werewolves) within cWOD, sometimes have to kill humans because of their actions related to the Wyrm.